A main circuit board of a server insert usually electrically connects to a power supply unit to be supplied with power. In this case, the power supply unit (PSU) generally connects to the main circuit board in a connection region of the main circuit board. The power supply unit preferably connects to the main circuit board by direct plug-connection.
It could nonetheless be helpful to provide an assembly for a server insert of a server system, and also an apparatus, which permit easy-to-establish electrical connection of a power supply unit to a main circuit board.